


Цветы

by pyatka_the_best



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyatka_the_best/pseuds/pyatka_the_best
Summary: Всю свою жизнь Юи провела в Северном Племени воды. Она никогда не видела цветов. Но теперь, когда принцесса пожертвовала своей жизнью и стала духиней, у нее появилась возможность исполнить свою мечту. А помочь ей в этом может ее новая подруга Цветная Леди.
Relationships: yue/painted lady
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: wlw





	Цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж к фанфику – https://sun9-55.userapi.com/6inp-a-PnYu3zl0IEZIw3CXUr7GiznCfdTvNwA/nnLtasWWa70.jpg  
> Авторка арта tupayapapaya

Юи ничего не знала о цветах. Всю свою жизнь она провела в ледяных землях Северного Племени Воды, где растений и быть не могло. Оазис Духов был удивительным исключением, но даже там растительность не баловала разнообразием. Юи могла увидеть цветы разве что в потрепанных учебниках с выцветшими иллюстрациями, но книги не могли рассказать ей о том, как они пахнут, какие они на ощупь. Она могла только воображать, какие цветы на самом деле.

Цветная Леди знала о цветах все. Выросшая в деревне, она с раннего детства полюбила природу и загорелась желанием изучать ее. Пройдя обучение, Леди стала травницей. Она знала, когда и как заготавливать целебные травы, где они растут, их лечебные и магические свойства, умела проводить самые разные ритуалы и обряды с их помощью. Иными словами, травничество — это то, чем Леди жила.

Поэтому, когда Юи сказала, что никогда не видела цветов, Леди просто не смогла в это поверить. Для нее это было немыслимо. «Это недоразумение нужно срочно исправлять,» — твердо решила она. На следующий же день ранним утром подруги отправились в поле с большой корзинкой для цветов. Солнце еще не взошло, поэтому на улице было свежо и довольно прохладно. Но Юи не обращала на это внимания: она была очарована красотой природы Мира Духов. Леди с умилением наблюдала за тем, как Юи осторожно касалась едва распустившихся цветов, как бы боясь им навредить, с наслаждением вдыхала их сладкий аромат. Наблюдала за тем, как принцесса, завороженная, не могла отвести глаз от пролетевшей мимо бабочки. Самой первой бабочки в ее жизни! Юи искренне удивлялась и радовалась ей, как маленькая ребенка. Она как будто открывала для себя мир заново. И Цветная Леди была счастлива стать той, кто помогает ей в этом.

Кажется, подруги давно забыли про свою изначальную цель собрать цветов для заготовки: потерянная корзинка валялась где-то в траве, а сами духини начали дурачиться и играть в догонялки, звонко смеясь и шутливо поддразнивая подруга подругу. Догнав Юи, Леди с хитрым выражением лица принялась безжалостно ее щекотать. После пары безуспешных попыток Юи вырваться обе духини свалились наземь. И лишь теперь эти дурехи угомонились. Они молча лежали в траве, тяжело дыша и с улыбкой поглядывая подруга на подругу. Уставшие, но невероятно счастливые.

— Как называется этот цветок? — спустя некоторое время спросила Юи, указывая пальцем на красивое растение с ярко-розовыми зубчатыми лепестками.

— Это полевая гвоздика. Ее применяют, чтобы снять боль, остановить кровь или воспаление. В магии используется для очищения. Хоть я и не одобряю, когда цветы срывают без необходимости, но знаю, что букеты розовых гвоздик часто дарят близким друзьям, подругам и родным, — рассказала Цветная Леди.

Юи очень внимательно слушала подругу, стараясь все запомнить. Цветы казались ей чудом, и она хотела узнать про них как можно больше.

— А этот? — взгляд Юи привлекли стебельки, усеянные маленькими сине-фиолетовыми цветочками, источающими приятный аромат.

— Это лаванда. Ее запах успокаивает. Лаванду обычно применяют при болезнях почек и мочевого пузыря, но у нее огромное количество и других полезных свойств. Также она используется в любовных обрядах. По традиции букеты лаванды дарят роженицам, поскольку эти цветы символизируют все светлое и хорошее.

Юи восхищалась тем, как много Леди знает. Казалось бы, цветов так много, как можно помнить о них все? Но для Леди это не составляло особого труда. Может быть, Юи когда-нибудь тоже так научится.

И вот наступил рассвет. Как только показались первые лучи солнца, Цветная Леди вдруг опомнилась, резко вскочила, схватила Юи за руку и быстро повела к реке.

— Что случилось? Куда мы идем? — поинтересовалась недоумевающая Юи.

— Сейчас увидишь. Надо показать тебе кое-что, — таинственно улыбнулась Леди. Это очень заинтриговало Юи.

Когда они пришли и сели на берегу реки, Леди стала пристально смотреть на гладь воды. Юи последовала ее примеру. Сперва ничего необычного, кроме крупных плавающих листьев, она не заметила. Но, присмотревшись, Юи с удивлением обнаружила, что под водой, между этими листьями, виднелись небольшие белые бутоны. С каждой минутой они все ближе поднимались к поверхности, как будто тянулись к солнцу, жаждали насладиться его теплом и светом. Показавшись над водой, бутоны робко, неуверенно начали открываться. Набравшись смелости, цветы стали расти быстрее и становиться все больше, подставляя свои лепестки солнечным лучам. Вскоре они распластались по всей воде, демонстрируя девушкам всю свою красу и прелестный запах. Как будто они цвели только для них.

Зрелище настолько захватило Юи, что она потеряла счет времени. Все ее внимание было обращено на эти великолепные цветы, от которых невозможно было отвести взгляд.

— Это кувшинки, — прервала молчание Цветная Леди. — Настой из их лепестков помогает при бессоннице. Считается, что кувшинка сможет уберечь от невзгод, если взять ее с собой в странствия. А еще…

Юи вопросительно посмотрела на Леди.

— Кувшинки дарят, когда хотят признаться в любви, — чуть погодя, смущенно добавила духиня.

С тех пор кувшинки стали самыми любимыми цветами Юи.


End file.
